


Working Late

by nothingbutnessy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A tiny argument, Auror Harry, Drarry, Established Drarry, M/M, adult drarry, but that's about it, drarry fluff, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutnessy/pseuds/nothingbutnessy
Summary: Harry has been working some serious overtime at the Ministry, rarely coming home to do anything more than sleep. And, Draco can't help feel that it may be on purpose.





	Working Late

Harry stared down at the massive stack of papers on his desk. His department was so overwhelmed with cases that Harry hadn’t been home in almost two days. He had sent an owl to Draco early that morning, telling him that he was swamped with work. But, he never received a reply, which worried him.

He didn’t have time to worry. He just needed to get through everything in front of him.

A knock at his office door forced him to put down his quill. “Come in,” he groaned. He lifted his head to his visitor, his gaze instantly locking on familiar, vanilla blonde hair and silver eyes. “Draco.”

Draco took a step into the room, his face emotionless. He kept his head low as he slowly stepped up to Harry’s desk. Draco was well dressed, as always, but his eyes were tired.

“I got your owl,” Draco whispered as he glided to the side of Harry’s desk. “I thought you could use some company.” Draco’s voice was soft and dry, almost like he had just woken up. He forced a half smile and took the seat on the other side of Harry’s desk.

“It’s late. Don’t you have to be up early—“

“Do you want me to leave, Potter?” Draco’s voice was harsher that time, making Harry lean back a little in his chair.

“No, why would I want you to leave?” Harry locked his gaze on Draco’s.

“Well,” Draco started, “we just moved into a flat one month ago, and at least half of that time, you’re here all night. I can’t help but wonder if you prefer it that way.” It was rare for Draco to show vulnerability. But tonight, he was obviously very upset. He rested one hand over another on his knee and turned away. “I thought you might be regretting our new arrangement.”

“Arrangement? Draco, we’ve been dating for over a year and we now live under the same roof. I think that’s a little more intimate than an ‘arrangement’.” Harry leaned forward, taking in his boyfriend’s saddened features. “What makes you think I’d rather not be home with you?”

Draco scoffed. “Everyone knows your story, Potter. You’re the Chosen One, then boy who ended it all ad saved the world. And, well, everyone knows my story too. It’s not nearly as glorifying.” Draco lifted from his seat, something he did when he was nervous. “There are so many others—“

“Don’t. I don’t want hear it, Malfoy. I don’t want to hear about how you’re not worthy.” Harry let out an emotionless chuckle. “Malfoy’s never talk like that.” Draco bit his lower lip, another thing he did when he was nervous.

“I just go by what’s in front of me.” Draco toyed with his long fingers, refusing to make eye contact with Harry.

“Well, Mr. Draco Malfoy, you’re wrong.” Draco shot his gaze back to Harry. “I want nothing more than to be home with you. But, I’ve been overwhelmed with cases, and everything needs to go though me now.” Harry glanced over to the plaque in his door, reading Harry Potter, Head of the Dept. of Magical Law Enforcement. He smiled up at Draco, hoping he would return the favor. “But, some company would be lovely.”

Draco’s lips twitched into the slightest smile. “Alright, Potter. I think I could spare an hour or two.”

Harry gestured to the space next to him, and Draco quickly shifted his chair to that spot and sat. Harry reached to towards Draco, snaking his arm gently around Draco’s waist, pulling him a little closer. A light flush ghosted over Draco’s cheeks as he leaned over Harry’s mountain of papers.

“I’m happy to lend an extra set of eyes if you need,” Draco whispered, sneaking a kiss onto Harry’s clothed shoulder.

“That’s not a bad idea, love,” Harry hummed as he turned from the paper in front of him. He reached over to a large stack and grabbed a piece of parchment, then set it in front of Draco. “Let me know if anything catches your eye. No pressure.”

“Of course.” Draco leaned ever so slightly against Harry as he read, stealing the occasional kiss every few minutes or so. Harry couldn’t help but smile as he reviewed evidence, and set up new investigations. He could get used to working with Draco at his side, even if the stubborn man would never agree to take a job in his department. Settling for this wasn’t bad at all.


End file.
